lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Armenelos
Armenelos is a large Numenorian/Atlantian city located in the Kingdom of Taraban, where it stands as the largest city, and the capital of the Kingdom of Taraban. Arnenelos is dominated by the Atlantians of whom constitute the vast majority of the population, and behind the Atlantians lies the Numenorians of whom are a small but politically dominent group within Armenelos. Armenelos is situated on the southern tip of Lake Taraban where its ports control the trade routes heading north through the eastern passes of Europe, and from the ports of Armenlos is also situated the navy of Taraban of which is one of the largest navies of Europe. The city of Armenelos is governed by House Theirin of whom holds the Title of Mayor of Armenelos as one of the titular elements of the royal families Demesne. The city of Armenelos is in much the same way as the Kingdom of Taraban where they worship their official state religion of the One Eye of Sauron of which is also followed by the Kingdom of Conarch, and the Kingdom of Harad in the north. On the surface much of the city appears devoted worshippers of the One Eye of Sauron but under the surface most still adhere to the Atlantian Pantheon, and because of this alongside only a few other kingdoms they worship one of the oldest human religions in existence. The city of Armenelos was founded in the year -2630 by the Empire of Numeron during its rise in the continent of Europe, and its founding would lead to the campaigns of the Empire of Numeron into the region of Harad, and east where Armenelos became exceptionally powerful. Layout of City Palace of Armenelos The palace grounds of Armenelos are a sprawling section in the center of the city where in the royal family of Taraban have their personal lodgings, and alongside this their exist some estates on the palace grounds for the most prominent families, as well as the throne room of the Kingdom, and the location of the council chambers for the Counts of the Kingdom of Taraban. History Early History The city of Armenelos was founded in the year -2630 by the Empire of Numeron during its rise in the continent of Europe, and its founding would lead to the campaigns of the Empire of Numeron into the region of Harad, and east where Armenelos became exceptionally powerful. Government The city of Armenelos is governed by House Theirin of whom holds the Title of Mayor of Armenelos as one of the titular elements of the royal families Demesne. Demographics Ethnicity Arnenelos is dominated by the Atlantians of whom constitute the vast majority of the population, and behind the Atlantians lies the Numenorians of whom are a small but politically dominent group within Armenelos. Religion The city of Armenelos is in much the same way as the Kingdom of Taraban where they worship their official state religion of the One Eye of Sauron of which is also followed by the Kingdom of Conarch, and the Kingdom of Harad in the north. On the surface much of the city appears devoted worshippers of the One Eye of Sauron but under the surface most still adhere to the Atlantian Pantheon, and because of this alongside only a few other kingdoms they worship one of the oldest human religions in existence. Population Category:City Category:Location in Taraban Category:Capital